Love in a Idiotic Way!
by Twoheadedsnake
Summary: All your Favorite Romances Here. Please R&R
1. ZaTr

I'm new to this so I got some help from a new friend nightnight (she's cool] She agreed to help me with this so please forgive me if I mess up SO ON WITH TH STORY I OWN NOTHING!

* * *

><p>ZATR<p>

"Zim you IDIOT get down here!" Tak yelled as she looked up at Zim who was sitting on a side of a cliff.

"NO! NOT UNTIL YOU SAY YES!"

"ZIM I DON'T WANT TO!"

"WHY NOT YOU DO NOT WISH FOR ZIM TO TAKE YOU ON WHAT THE HUMANS CALL A 'MOVIE DATE'?"

"NO IT'S STUPID WHY WOULD I SAY YES TO SOMETHING I DON'T EVEN KNOW AB-"

"ZIM WILL NOT LISTEN TO TAK NOT UNTIL TAK SAYS YES AND GOES WITH ZIM TO MOVIE OR ZIM WILL JUMP"

"FINE JUMP GO AHEAD I DON'T CARE ANYMORE!"

As soon as she said that Zim had jump off the cliff

"ZIM! NOO!"

Tak watched his body hit the ground and she ran up to him and hugged him into her chest

"Zim why did you idiotic self jump, I'm so sorry I would go to the movies with you I-"

Zim started chuckling, even though he would survive that fall thanks to his PAK spider legs .

"YES! ZIM HAS WON!"

Tak dropped him

"YOU DUMB PIECE OF IRKEN CRAP I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU, YOU TRICKED ME"

"YES AND TAK AGREED TO GO WITH ZIM"

"Zim!,, you really know how to give some one a heart attack" and with that she slapped him

"OW! WHY ME! OH THE PAIN!"

She walked away but stopped with her back facing him.

"Oh and Zim I be ready at 10 don't be late or there's more where that comes from" she smirked to herself and walked back home

Zim stood there dumb folded

"TAK SAID YES TO ZIM! VICTORY FOR ZI- OW!" Zim was rubbing his face again while walking back home to get ready for their' so called date.

* * *

><p>Well I think I did okay what do you guys think let me know what you want next?.. Well see ya!<p> 


	2. ZaDr

So I'm going to do Zadr it's not my favorite but I'll give it a try. Here we go I do not own anything if I did we would be bowing down to ZIM.

Dib P.O.V

"WHERE ARE YOU ZIM?" I yelled as I was walking into an alley _'I know I saw him run in here'_

"YOU'LL NEVER KNOW DIB-WORM!" He shouted back but from where?

"COME FIGHT LIKE A MAN OR AN ALIEN WHATEVER THE HECK YOU ARE?"

"ZIM IS NO MAN! ZIM IS IRKEN ANY LIFE FORM SHOULD KNOW WHAT MIGHTY EMPIRE ZIM COMES FROM!"

"WHAT EVER ZIM? COME OUT or are you a chicken?"

"ZIM IS NO CHICKEN ZIM IS IRKEN"

"I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU ARE COME OUT SO I CAN GET PAY BACK!"

"WHAT DID ZIM DO ANYWAY?"

-FLASHBACK-

"_Okay class who can tell me blah blah blah" Mr. Teacher was talking and I didn't care what he was teaching. And so I went to sleep but before I went ZIM gave me a funny look whatever that was about. But I didn't care what mattered most the headache was coming in from hearing the teacher talking._

_The bell went off and I shot my head up thank you it was lunch time and I was starving. People kept looking and laughing at me I wondered what was their problem whatever I'm known as the loser anyway it probably has something to do with Tak and Gaz their always trying to ruin me and ZIM's life. I walked up to our table._

"_Okay what lie did you say about me?"_

"_What are you talking about?" they both said in unison Tak was reading a book and Gaz was playing her new game slave 6. _

"_People are laughing and pointing at me, and this has both your names on it" I said sitting down_

"_We didn't CRAP look what you made me do Dib, You so annoying!"_

"_What she meant was we didn't do anything nor say anything about you." Tak said still reading her book_

"_Then look me in the eye and so it"_

"_Ugh! Fine" Tak looked up and froze and started laughing she tapped Gaz on the shoulder Gaz look at me and back to her game snickering_

"_What's so funny tell me?"_

"_Have you ever looked in a mirror lately?"_

"_No"_

"_I think you should go" Tak said trying to hold in her laugh" _

_I ran to the bathroom and looked in the mirror and was shocked on my face in marker was a drawn mustache and freckles but what really caught my attention where the word 'ZIM OWNS DIB-WORM '. I washed off the marker as fast as I could and ran back to the cafeteria up to Tak._

"_Where is he?"_

"_How should I know, what do I look like his friend?" Tak said giving me a look_

"_The last time I saw him he was running out the school doors laughing the idiot almost made me drop my game!" Gaz said still into her game_

"_Okay ZIM you wanna play Tough let the game begin."_

_-END OF FLASHBACK-_

"ZIM REMEMBERS NOW! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA."

"IT'S NOT FUNNY ZIM"

"ZIM THINKS IT'S FUNNY"

"WELL I DON'T! NOW WHERE ARE YOU?"

"ZIM WILL NEVER TELL"

"FINE I GIVE UP! BYE ZIM" I yelled walking off but really I hide behind the dumpster.

ZIM P.O.V

'_The dib-worm gave up huh? Hehe ZIM IS AMAZING'_

Zim came up from under his hiding spot which was a turned over box as soon as Zim took to steps he was hit by a water balloon.

"AHHHH WHY DID ZIM FORGET TO PASTE! IT BURNS!"

"HAHAHA ZIM! THAT'S WHAT YOU GET WHEN YOU MESS WITH DIB THE GREAT!"

"DIB-WORM IS NOT GREAT"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY I THINK I WON THIS LITTLE GAME ZIM"

"Zim say no game over yet." I got up and walked closer towards him

"So when will you next move be?"

"Soon very soon"

They were inches apart

"Whatever Zi-"

Zim had crashed his lips onto Dibs and they kissed for a couple of seconds. Then Zim bit Dibs lip

"OW! ZIM WHAT WAS THAT FOR?"

"THAT WAS ZIM NEXT MOVE ZIM HAS WON!" Zim takes off down the street running home.

'_Okay Zim two can play at this game until next time.'_

Dib licked his lips the taste of blood and Zim saliva filled his taste buds as he walked home planning his next attack on Zim when the meet again.

Well here you go**Lovegirl1****! **Hope you enjoyed and the other readers out there! What would you like to read about next let me know it the review bye!


	3. DaTr

Sorry for the long wait guys my sister was going to help me because I suck at DaTr really bad but she's back now.

Enjoy I own nothing but my two hands.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: DaTr<p>

'_Why am I doing this'_

"Hold still idiot!" Gaz said while combing his hair.

"I would if you stop hurting me!"

"DIB YOU IDIOT DON'T YOU WANT TO GO ON A DATE WITH TAK?"

"Yeah but… Did she really want to go out with me?"

"Well…"

"Gaz?" Dib turned to face her

"OKAY…Okay she didn't exactly say she'll go with you it's a blind date!"

"WHAT?"

"She said NO to Zim when he asked for you and when I said I knew this guy that wanted to go on a date with her she said yes."

"She thinks I'm a loser." Dib said looking down

"DUH! YOU ARE A LOSER BUT if you don't act all paranoid with aliens and stuff maybe she'll come around. "

"Really?"

"YES really NOW TURN AROUND SO I CAN FINISH YOUR HAIR!"

Dib turned around letting Gaz finishing it.

Tak's House

"OPEN UP TAK-PIG" Zim yelled bang on the door. The door opened only to have bbq sauce thrown in his face.

"IT BURNS AHHHH!"

"Shut Zim and please tell me you're not the guy Gaz was talking about?" She said in her disguise.

"NO ZIM WOULD NEVER GO WITH THE HIDEOUS TAK BEAST!"

"You're asking for another gallon on bbq sauce." She said

"DID ZIM SAY HIDEOUS…. ZIM MEAN'T WONDERFUL TAK BEAST!" Zim said backing away.

"Whatever what are you doing here?"

"TO ESCORT YOU TO THIS BLIND DATE PLACE!"

"OKAY AND YOU DON'T HAVE TO YELL!"

"Zim NOT YELLING JUST SPEAKING LOUDLY!"

"ZIM GO HOME FORGET IT THIS WHOLE DATE THING IS OFF!" Tak said as she shut the door.

"ZIM has just caused himself more pain…TAK OPEN IF YOU DON'T COME GAZ WILL GIVE ZIM A PURPLE CRY."

"It's BLACK EYE DUMB HEAD AND NO."

"ZIM WON'T LEAVE TILL TAK COMES WITH ZIM TO THE BLIND DATE!"

"FINE I'LL COME BUT STOP YELLING!"

"ZIM…Zim won' talk loudly anymore."

Back to Dib and Gaz.

"Okay I think you're ready!"

"I don't think so Gaz."

"YOU ARE READY I DIDN'T SPEND TWO HOURS ON YOUR BIG HEAD FOR NOTHING!"

"Okay."

The left to Bloaty's Pizza hog.

"This is where the date is?"

"Hey you're not paying for anything so SHUT UP just take a booth!"

"Okay… okay no need to yell."

"I'M YELLING BECAUSE YOU WON'T GO ON THIS STUPID DATE WITH THIS GIRL YOU LIKE!"

"Okay Gaz!" Dib said walking away from his angry sister.

"OKAY TAK BEAST WE ARE HERE AND ZIM CAN START LOUD TALKING AGAIN!" Zim came in with a swollen eye.

"What happened to him?"

"He was yelling in my ear the whole way here and I had to make him shut up somehow. So where's the dude you were talking about?" Tak said walking in

"He's….. Over there the last table, well me and Zim have to go come on ugly alien." Gaz said dragging Zim out.

Tak walked to the table to where her blind date will be.

"Oh it's you." Tak said taking a seat

"Yeah just me… who were you expecting?"

"Someone other than you."

"Okay? Well looks like I'll be going then." Dib walked away from Tak, away from Bloaty's Pizza hog and to a bridge.

"Why doesn't she like me?" Dib muttered to himself.

"Because all he cares about is aliens and is too cute to be in such nonsense to prove to these humans they are real." Tak said coming up to him.

"What do you mean?"

"Dib, you're into stuff that people don't care about, yeah aliens are real but your kind is way too dumb to see that. If you weren't so obsessed with showing us off to the world."

"So you're saying?"

"What these humans say like is well I like you but you have to stop with this alien crap."

"So you like me… Will you go out with me?"

"Ask me later when you decide to act normal okay?" Tak said walking away.

Dib smiled to himself

'_She likes me!'_

Tak came back and gave Dib a kiss on the cheek

"Bye Dib." Tak walked away smiling

"My life is now in heaven." Dib said blushing and walking home with this goofy smile on his face.

* * *

><p>Well there you have it DaTr I know it's not funny like the others but the next will be. Next chapter GaMr<p>

(Gir and Mimi.)


End file.
